1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel filter and fixing apparatus for fixing the fuel filter to an automotive body.
2. Description of Related Art
An fuel injection apparatus used generally for automobiles is shown in FIG. 1. Fuel in fuel tank 90 is pumped by electrically powered fuel pump 80 and is supplied to an engine (not shown) through fuel passage 50 in which fuel filter 100 is installed. Fuel adjusted to a predetermined pressure value by pressure regulator 70 is atomized via injectors 60a, 60b, 60c, 60d towards an intake manifold. Fuel filter 100 is fixed to a body, etc of an automobiles. With reference to a fixing apparatus (bracket), metal bracket and resin bracket are, practically utilized.
According to Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 2-139358, a metallic fuel filter case is fastened to a metallic bracket by a screw and the bracket is mounted to a body via double vibration declining mechanisms made of rubber. Vibration of fuel filter is caused by operation of a fuel pump and/or injectors. The vibration damping mechanism is effective to prevent noise caused by transmission of the vibration of fuel filter. However, since metallic bracket requires the vibration declining mechanism, it costs high. Further, metallic bracket is heavy and easy to corrode.
Fuel filter is fixed by a resin bracket. For example, a fuel filter is cramped by utilizing elasticity of a resin arm. Two resin arms forming C shape cramp fuel filter. Facing two end portions of the arms are fastened by a bolt. The fuel filter is fastened between arms. The resin bracket is light weight and low cost. It is, however, hard to fix securely. Fuel filter has fuel pipes. When fuel filter is deviated to a rotational direction, fuel pipes are deformed and loosed.